happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ale
Kills *Trippy- 12 (Ice Cream, You Scream, If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em', A fanmade christmas speicel, I ashed you to go away, Clips away!, Restaurant Madness, 5 Easy-Peasy Pieces, This Is Your Knife (Fan Version), Flippin' Burgers (Fan Version), Hold That Line!, Science is Freaky, Your happy your ugly) *Clumsy-2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, 100-Yard Bash) *Giggles-3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, 100-Yard Bash, 500-Yard Bash) *Petunia-6 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Restaurant Madness, Circus Brawl, 500-Yard Bash, Science is Freaky, Hide And Seek (Ale Version)) *Toothy- 7 (Ice Cream, You Scream, 100-Yard Bash, 500-Yard Bash, 5 Easy-Peasy Pieces, This Is Your Knife (Fan Version), Keepin' It Reel (Fan Version), Science is Freaky) *Sniffles- 5 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Circus Brawl, 100-Yard Bash, Let Them Eat Stake, Science is Freaky) *Cuddles-3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Circus Brawl, Flippin' Burgers (Fan Version)) *Lumpy-3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, 500-Yard Bash, Keep Kill) *Ribbons- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') *Lily- 3 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em', Circus Brawl, 5 Easy-Peasy Pieces) *Rosy- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') *Mime- 3 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em', This Is Your Knife (Fan Version), Science is Freaky) *Superspeed- 7 (I ashed you to go away, Clips away!, Class Act (Fan Version), Circus Brawl, 100-Yard Bash, 5 Easy-Peasy Pieces, Science is Freaky) *Robo Star- 5 (I ashed you to go away, Clips Away!, 500-Yard Bash, Flippin' Burgers (Fan Version), May I knife you a question?) *Aleksandr Orlov- 2 (I ashed you to go away, May I knife you a question?) *Disco Bear- 4 (Hell Toupee, Restaurant Madness, 5 Easy-Peasy Pieces, Science is Freaky) *Russell- 6 (Hell Toupee, Restaurant Madness, 100-Yard Bash, 500-Yard Bash, Science is Freaky, Hide And Seek (Ale Version)) *Nutty- 3 (Restaurant Madness, Science is Freaky, Keep Kill) *The Mole- 3 (Restaurant Madness, There's No Taze Like Home, Science is Freaky) *Handy- 2 (Circus Brawl, 5 Easy-Peasy Pieces) *Cashew- 1 (Keepin' It Reel (Fan Version)) *Chips- 2 (Keepin' It Reel (Fan Version), Fire In The Butt) *Cro-Marmot- 1 (Keepin' It Reel (Fan Version)) *Broken Tooth- 1 (Keepin' It Reel (Fan Version)) *Bulky- 1 (Keepin' It Reel (Fan Version)) *Giyga- 1 (There's No Taze Like Home) *Fungus- 2 (There's No Taze Like Home, Kitchen Cutups) *Ludwig Van Beethoven- 1 (Let Them Eat Stake) *Ava- 1 (Kitchen Cutups) *Al Capone- 1 (Warriors vs Warriors) *Pop- 1 (Hide And Seek (Ale Version)) *Other- 1 (A Capone Flunky) *Cheeks- 1 {Your Happy Your Ugly} *Britton - 1 (Keep Kill) *Kooka - 1 (Keep Kill) *Lifty and Shifty - 1 (Keep Kill) *Buddy - 1 (Keep Kill) *Flaky - 1 (Keep Kill) *Kaleidoscope - 1 {Your Happy Your Ugly} *Bonecrusher - 1 {Your Happy Your Ugly} *Pia - 1 {Your Happy Your Ugly *Elliott - 1 (May I knife you a question?) *Hippy - 1 (It's Keen Fun Knowin' Ya) *Michael Jackson - 1 (It's Keen Fun Knowin' Ya) *Fatty - 1 (It's Keen Fun Knowin' Ya) Relationships *Trippy- Best Friend *Sapphire- Best Friend *Rex- Good Friend *Flippy- Good Friend/Crush *Lumpy- Disliked *Disco Bear- Enemy *Petunia- Frenemy Fan Art Ale and Sapphire.png|Ale and Sapphire (Fan Art) Trivia *Even though Ale has never been seen with Flippy, she still loves him. *She is best friends with Sapphire *Her survival rate is 75% *In episodes where she kills Russell she always kills him first. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Canines Category:Wolves